


Cake&Gun

by JunyXavier



Category: Gotham (TV), 哥谭
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Nothing serious
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunyXavier/pseuds/JunyXavier
Summary: 你决定操你的老板，就这么简单。





	Cake&Gun

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇萨鹅，没屁放了。

你偶尔会看点艳情小说，权当是调节生活，但调节生活的目的倒不是你的工作枯燥乏味。坦白说，它还挺有趣的，只是得益于你老板最近的优良管理，它的乐趣大不如前。  
不过其实你不那么在意，因为从某种意义而言，你的老板也是你的乐趣之一。他作为一个Omega——噢，事先声明，你没有歧视性别之类的观念，毕竟你的老板正是这个看上去的弱势群体——而属于弱势群体的他将一群Alpha或者Beta治理得服服帖帖。  
也许没那么服服帖帖，但拜于恐惧，他们没法反抗就对了。  
而关于你是怎么知道你老板的性别的，那就是另一个故事了，你不准备在这儿讲述。只是既然你已经知道了，你老板就要求你做好该做的。他总是这样，利用一切可用资源，不得不说你还挺欣赏他这点的。  
你因为上回忘记（其实你根本没记过）老板特殊日子没携带抑制剂而被扣了一大笔奖金。其实奖金对你而言没什么意义，你只是食髓知味。这也是为什么你正从奶奶家赶回你老板身边。

 

路程不短，不过既然还在路上，就让我们把话题拉回到艳情小说身上。你手里正拿着一本，小弟在旁开车。你的话本内容近期已经晋升到了带颜色的办公室恋情，倒不是因为你老板的罕见性别致使刻意挑拣， 这一切真的只是凑巧，而且小说里的女主角学不来你老板的脾气，你猜她甚至不敢拍死一只蟑螂。而你老板——你回忆他拿小刀像剁肉饼一样杀人的模样，没忍住扯起嘴角笑了一下。

 

你到目的地了，小说看了一半，正到男下属撞见女上司在办公室和另一名下属做爱的剧情，实在烂俗。你咧了咧嘴，把小说丢给小弟，拿着枪和抑制剂上楼。  
你离开了有一阵子，算不上太久，临近半个月，走之前你给你的老板推荐了个保镖——不好意思，你忘了他的名字。但你记得此人话多嘴碎，所以你估计你老板忍不了他几天。  
你是故意的，当然了。  
但现实总是和预料的有那么点小出入，你停在你老板办公室门前，从缝隙里飘出的信息素已经包围了你整个感官。你把抑制剂小心翼翼的放在口袋里，枪倒是一直随手携带。你拧开了门，你老板还是不记得锁门。  
然后你抬了抬眉毛，你想，艺术源于生活。

 

你老板——奥斯沃德的发情期确实临近了，不大的空间里几乎被他的信息素填满。你不太懂欣赏——你是指对信息素评头论足之类的。直白点说，他能激起你的性欲。  
但前提是没有掺和杂质。  
子弹先于一切钻进那位你引荐的可怜人的脑子里，他甚至没来得及谈论临终感言。你走了进去，顺手把门锁上。  
“嗨Boss。”你说，朝他笑了一下。奥斯沃德甚至还没反应过来，他呆了好半天才转过头，他看向你，眼尾有点发红。你猜那是源自愤怒。你朝他晃了晃手里的枪，示意他没有危险，刚才那颗子弹是你送出去的。  
然后，丝毫不出乎你意料的，愤怒迅速攒聚在了他脸上，有一瞬间你以为他要朝你怒吼了。你不怀疑如果他手里有枪，你会步那位黑人兄弟的后尘。但倒不是因为你破坏了他的乐子，最多只是因为被吓的。  
但这不怪你，真的，至少你自己是这么认为的。要怪就得怪那个艳情小说的作者，你想你得找机会去拜访一下那个作者，让他知道写这种内容是不会有好下场的。但现在你脑子里还刻着刚才那一幕呢，你的老板在给尸体先生口交，他嘴角还挂有残留的精液。

 

你们开始做爱简直就是像呼吸一样自然的事，但你没急着去搭理你老板湿漉漉的屁股。你坐在了他的转椅上，而他坐在你身上。你勃起的阴茎与他的顶蹭着，你吻上他的鼻尖，手掌却托着他的屁股，不怀好意的用指腹摁压那团已经被体液浸得湿透的布料。  
然后你停下了动作，他用鼻音催促着你继续，你只歪了歪头，把他从身上抱下来放到地面。他颤了一下，像是没站稳，然后狐疑地看着你。他的手压上你的胯部，你觉得自己硬得更厉害了，但你忍耐是一把好手，以至于你抬起手抹去他嘴角残余的那点精斑，说，你也想试试。  
他起初没反应过来你的意思，清醒在浸透情欲的绿眼睛里短暂做了一番挣扎。然后在意识到你的含义时，他的耳根几乎瞬间涨得通红，如果不是因为了解他，你几乎都要认为他是在害羞了。  
“我要杀了你。”他几乎是咬牙切齿的说出口，你觉得不太公平的皱眉，实际上如果他坚持不愿意，你也没什么办法，毕竟他才是老板。但你也不觉得他真像看起来那么抗拒。你往上顶了顶，阴茎隔着布料抵上他的手掌。你疑心可能是自己不够诚恳，于是补了一句。  
“——拜托？”  
他更生气了。

 

你还是得偿所愿了，这感觉好极了。你正在操你老板的嘴，湿热的口腔包裹着你的性器。其实只有一小部分，奥斯沃德确实一点也不擅长这种事，当然了，他不可能擅长，但这不妨碍你觉得爽，甚至那些牙齿剐蹭柱身带来的疼痛也让你觉得更兴奋了。  
你舔了舔嘴角，手指插入你老板头发里，你不在乎是不是明天这只手就会被卸掉换成一个金属锤，像布奇那样，你只想着享受当下。你低下头看他的时候他也正抬起头看你，阴茎被他含进去的部分撑得他脸颊鼓鼓当当。他那双绿眼睛里满是水光，一部分来自于深喉带来的生理反应，看起来像是快哭了。  
操。你下腹发紧，在心里骂了一声，算是明白为什么这么差的技术刚才那个白痴也能射了。原来不是他的肾功能不好。  
你有些急躁，但不敢过于急躁，所以你只是趁着他吞吐的时候往前顶罢了。但这对你老板而言却是真的有点过头，深喉引发的良性干呕让他的喉管收缩着挤压你的龟头，你爽得头皮发麻。调动了全身的求生欲才忍住继续抽动的欲望。你期待继续。他却不耐烦了。  
他把你阴茎吐出来的时候发出了“啵”的一声，你因为这个情色的声响笑了一下，他瞪着你，你知道不能再玩下去了。

他重新坐回了你腿上，双腿大开，整个人像个散发香味的蛋糕。你把脑袋埋到他颈窝嗅了嗅，用嘴唇触碰他敏感过甚的脖颈。你的牙齿就停在腺体上方，你轻轻磨蹭那块皮肤，不急着咬破，因为你们还有很长时间。  
你的手掌再次在他臀部流连，肉感使你爱不释手。他的西裤已经被他自己流出的水浸得湿透，你想嘲笑他，又发现你的枪就在他身后的桌子上，你只好老实闭嘴。  
他反而不安分的动了动，你这才意识到他还一件衣服没能脱下，像个蔫掉的礼物盒。你老板把拆礼物的权利给了你，你很满意。你对自己的右手说了声毫无诚意的抱歉，然后从他屁股上挪开，你身上藏的小玩意儿很多，所以摸出一把小刀也并不意外。你用刀刃抵上那块湿濡的布料，然后轻松挑破。  
突然入侵的冰冷让你老板整个人绷紧了身体，你不敢妄动，一部分是担心伤到他，另一部分是担心他伤到你。你没什么诚意的亲了亲他的尖鼻子，你发现你很喜欢这样。  
刀刃刺破布料后卡在臀缝里前后推动，这不是什么情趣，只是你不想腾出手和他脱裤子而已。但他显然不明白，他几乎以为你要谋害他，额角渗出的汗和后穴流出的体液一样多，声音颤抖着叫你名字，以至于你不得不分一点神去安抚他，而为什么是一点，因为剩余的理智在阻止你把他直接摁在办公桌上操到射精。  
在你认为裂口差不多大的时候，你终于松开了那把刀。刀落到地面，奥斯沃德讲究非常，毛毯让本应清脆的落地声变成闷响，就跟你老板这时候喉咙里发出的一样。

 

你老板并没头一回就把你吃进去，你用小臂阻断了重力驱使的下沉，只有头部潜潜的往内戳弄。他连瞪你的力气都没有了，你能感受到手掌下的臀肉在发颤，下坠的力道也愈发加沉，你知道他在不耐烦，但你不准备改。你依旧缓慢的引导他坐下，吞入一半后他就已经开始喘息了。你也不太好受，你的所有感官在这一刻几乎都聚集在了你的老二身上，温暖的内壁紧贴着你的柱身，紧致吸附着每一寸能传递感官的神经。  
你倒吸了一口冷气，觉得这样磨蹭下去不是主意，哪怕先前决定磨蹭的也是你。  
“Boss——”你拉长了音，等你老板回过神来看着你时，才露出一个表达歉意的微笑。  
然后你松开手。  
他蓦地咬上了你的肩膀，才把那声可能吸引别的小弟的叫声咽了回去。你倒是痛得嘶了一声。你看到他埋在你肩膀上没动，耳根通红，怀疑他哭了。  
所以你向上顶了一下。  
效果显著，他立刻松开了你可怜的肩膀，你得愿以偿的看到了他的眼睛。他瞪大了眼，整个眼眶都泛着可怜兮兮的红晕，没有眼泪，但却有一道相当清晰的泪痕。他的鼻尖也红红的，你这才确认他的确是哭了。  
你刚准备出声说点什么，他就给了你一巴掌。  
你眨了眨眼，换来了又一巴掌。  
好吧。

 

他喘得像条脱水的鱼，你想。  
你还是落实了你之前的想法，被扫到地上的文件可以证明这一点。你分心去看了一眼文件，好奇如果上面沾上点别的东西后你老板会怎么处理它。  
你几乎在提出问题的下一秒就想出答案，他会粉碎文件，也会顺便解决你。这就是他的处理方式。  
你对自己给自己的答案很满意，于是挺身，又是整根没入。你老板已经射过一次了，白浊的精液黏在他的高级西装上。他在啜泣，也在催促，你们的交合处湿答答的，你伸手去抹了一下，沾了满手的体液。  
“我说，你们都是这样的吗？”  
你的问题可能有那么点不合时宜，他很艰难才从情欲的泥淖里分出一点注意给你，你给他看了看满手的液体，在他可能有怒意之前压着他的腿根顶入，把他的骂语撞得支离破碎。你让硬勃着的阴茎每一下都操到最深处，龟头挤压着湿濡柔软的嫩肉，剧烈磨蹭着内部脆弱又敏感的那点。发烫的穴肉紧紧的吞含着柱身，一旦顶的过深那些嫩肉都微挛似的夹紧，从下腹烧灼起的快感快要让你的理智与自控力崩盘，更多的液体随着交合的动作外溢，把他的屁股整个打湿。  
你难以想象他发情期可能更湿。  
这倒是一个新点子，但你要真的把他操到了发情期提前，那么你的退休日期可能也得提前了。  
你暂时还不准备辞职。  
你盯着被你压在办公桌上的老板，姿势限制，他的手没法抓到你，身下坚硬的办公桌也不能提供给他保障，于是那只刚给了你两巴掌的手无处安放似的，指尖也在发颤。  
你抿起嘴唇，紧绷的下腹宣告你也撑不了太久。但你还是愿意分出一点时间去牵起你老板的手，引导性的带去他自己的性器上。  
他还是拒绝，当然了，他拉不下面子，即便他的阴茎正颤抖着溢出前液，看上去可怜兮兮的。你没太所谓的撇了撇嘴，又一次在进入时触碰到那个隐秘的所在。未临发情期的Omega不会打开生殖腔，你已经好几次顶到那个埋藏在内的器官了，每次他的呻吟都会提一个掉，再掺染上难以忽略的泣音。  
——他哭得太大声了，汗水和眼泪混在一块儿，身上没有一块布料是干的，整个人都像是刚从水里捞出来。你沉吟了片刻，突然想到什么似的，抬手去拨乱他的头发，那些凌乱的发丝黏到他额头上，看起来倒跟你们刚认识那会儿一样了。  
然后他眨了眨眼，透着眼泪望着你，似乎是不明白你怎么停了下来。  
维克多？他叫了你一声。

 

你突然觉得自己像个缺乏性经验的处男。  
倒不是因为你没有横冲直撞进你老板的生殖腔强行标记他。你听过他叫你名字很多次，无论愤怒或者平静，有时候甚至是调侃，但像刚才那样的倒是头一回。  
你的高潮冲动几乎是在瞬间窜上头皮，深呼吸也无法压下。于是你只好把这份冲动一股脑的回赠给你老板，他绿眼睛里的茫然还没褪下，就被卷回了更深的情绪狂潮中。  
在你又一次撞上生殖腔时，他高潮了，精液喷溅般伴随着他的尖叫射出，大量的爱液也滋润着你的老二，但最要命的还是伴随高潮而致的收缩，这份灼热与紧致让你的冲动再也无法抑制。  
你的本能后知后觉的致以提示，告诉你你可以标记他，你可以让这个Omega为你所有。但你并非被本能控制的生物，况且你的老板曾告诉过你他不希望被标记，你所做需要做的只是服从他的命令罢了。  
你射在了他体内，并未成结。  
但你同时也不想这么快结束。那针抑制剂还停在你口袋里。  
你接下来有两个选项，给你老板一针结束他接下来一个月可能有的困扰，再带他去洗一澡。  
或者——

 

“我们能再来一轮吗？”


End file.
